The Beginning
by silver fox aka vash
Summary: Before A Traitor's Love. HieiKurama fic. The story of how the two met, their lives together, hardships, feelings, bunch of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

I don't know how it started, but it might have been from our first encounter. It took me months to track him down, the infamous Yoko. There were only two reasons anyone would look for the fox spirit, to have him as a mate, or to have him as an ally. Either way, he was dangerous. It must have been that danger that drew me to him. That was probably it.

Any fool could sense him from a mile away, and when I found him I was more amazed to find a human. I was repulsed at first, the so-called monster was living among humans, and it was only natural that I take it upon myself to force him back into reality. Since that moment we joined forces. Sure, after the vault was raided he left, but for some reason I wasn't really angry, we did have to pass a sentence together; dealing with the spirit detective and the orange haired fool is torture enough. Our missions became many, but after each one, I always found my way to him. It was something about his presence, it was calming, I would never admit it to anyone, but I found a family with him.

It was a chilly morning, the fire youkai found himself at a familiar windowsill. He didn't want to wake Kurama so he just watched the other demon sleep from the tree. He noticed the sun start to come out, and lightly tapped on the window. He watched the other figure stir from his sleep, and he kept tapping until the latter opened the window.

"Hiei? Why are you here? It's too early, let me sleep."

"Hn. Figures you'd forget, today we have to go to Genkai's temple for training. It's not too early, I told you I'd come at sunrise, and the sun is rising. Now get out of bed."

Kurama mumbled under his breath, and didn't waste time to get back at the fire demon. Hiei noticed Kurama started to undress in front of him, and he quickly turned around to hide a blush. "I'm dressed, you could turn back now." Kurama smirked in victory.

"I have to tell my mother I will be out for the next few days; you could come with me or wait outside." Hiei silently followed Kurama to the kitchen; Shiori was always up early to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning Suichi, good morning Hiei. Don't tell me you'll be gone again."

"Yes mother, I'm very sorry about it, but this training is very important."

"Alright then, remember to be careful you two. Oh and Hiei, I have a lunch ready for you. I know you'll be hungry later on."

Hiei said a quiet thank you and the two males made their way to Genkai's temple.

Kurama and Hiei were the first to reach the temple; Genkai would surely scold Yusuke and Kuwabara for being late, again. Hiei and Kurama went inside o greet Genkai, they found the older woman drinking tea and smoking a cigarette, it wasn't long after when Yukina stepped into the living room.

"Good morning Kurama, good morning Hiei. Would the two of you care for some tea?"

Kurama accepted a cup, and Hiei just asked for water. Genkai then turned to them, "you two didn't happen to see the dimwit and the buffoon on your ways here did you?"

"No, Yusuke is probably still sleeping, and Kuwabara is most likely attempting to wake him up."

"The two of you can begin sparring; I'll wait at the stairs to give the slackers a warm welcome."

Hiei and Kurama wasted no time; they quickly went to the training grounds. They witnessed Genkai's 'warm welcomes' even the most experienced fighter wasn't prepared for one of those. As soon as the two stepped foot on the dirt, they wasted no time. Hiei attacked Kurama using his lightning speed as an advantage, but Kurama kept his defenses steady with his rose whip.

Yukina watched the two in amazement, with Genkai next to her, "They're amazing. It looks like they're dancing though."

"So you notice too, it's time to make them get serious."

"What do you mean?" Yukina spoke too soon, "I had no idea I was training ballroom dancers. If you two stopped flirting, you might be able to get some training done."

Hiei lost his footing at Genkai's words; he was not 'flirting'. His moment of weakness gave Kurama the opportunity to kick Heidi's feet sending him to the ground. Hiei was able to avoid the fall and leapt into the air soon after. He had abandoned his weapon long before, and faced Kurama in hand to hand combat. Hiei was serious now; he was not going to let Kurama get away with almost knocking him down.

"What's wrong fox is that all you've got?"

"No, but I don't think I'm going to need much if I was able to bring you down so quickly."

Hiei rushed at Kurama, the other demon was ready to block, but was sent into a tree with an impact from the right. Kurama dusted himself off, and took his whip out once again. Kurama summoned one of his plants, but Hiei was not going to let him use it. He assaulted Kurama with fireballs, but Kurama dodged every single one with grace and agility. Kurama's plant caught Hiei in a web of vines, but Hiei managed to throw his sword at Kurama pinning him to the tree. Genkai signaled for a stop and the vines that trapped Hiei took the form of a seed.

"Yukina, heal Kurama. Hiei, take a break until your next spar with Yusuke."

Hiei walked away, he didn't want to see what he had done to Kurama. Already he knew it would be a bad day.

"Yukina, where did Hiei go?" "He was told to take a break while I heal you. It's nothing too serious, once I'm done you could go back to sparring." Kurama spaced out for a while, and Yukina snapped him back into reality, "Kurama, I finished ages ago." Yukina smiled when Kurama had an embarrassed look on his face. Yukina stood up and commented one last thing before going back inside, "The two of you would make great partners."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-New Wound

Kurama now healed, set off to find Hiei. He didn't have to look too long; he could smell his mother's cooking. He noticed the fire demon was just staring at his food, "Hiei, I'm sure it tastes better than it looks." Hiei looked up and saw it was Kurama; he quickly averted his gaze from the fox spirit's form. "I'm not hungry," his stomach decided to prove other wise at that moment making Kurama laugh. Kurama took a seat next to Hiei, "I know you enjoy my mother's cooking, what is bothering you?"

The redhead took a fried shrimp using Hiei's chopsticks; Hiei quickly took the utensils back from Kurama's hands and quickly finished eating before more of **his** food was taken. The two just sat in silence. Kurama waited for Hiei to answer, while Hiei awaited further instructions from Genkai. Knowing he would not get an answer, Kurama stood up and walked away. Hiei suddenly felt very lonely.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Genkai was pleased with everyone's progress, but her pride wouldn't let her express it. "Alright slackers, listen up! We'll be moving to a more open and secluded area, I don't want my precious temple to be rubble by the end of the day. Follow me and don't fall behind!"

A panting Yusuke chose speak, "Oh c'mon grandma. You're already going to give us more work? What do we look like, mules?"

"I suggest you shut your mouth dimwit! A mule has more brains than you."

Yusuke mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid old hag' and had to run to catch up to the rest of the group. Just their luck, they had to run 20 miles to their destinations and at 'grandma's speed. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke had no problem keeping up, they did have demon blood. Kuwabara on the other hand collapsed as soon as he got there.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure the dimwit remembers this place. You don't have to worry about what you destroy; someone's already done the job for you. As for Kuwabara, your spirit awareness is reason enough for you to not be sprawled on the ground."

Kuwabara sprung to his feet as quickly as possible; he could feel his energy returning little by little. He never thought he'd miss the spooky swamp place.

"I'm your next opponent! So stop standing around like a bunch of sissies and attack!" The four had hoped to form a plan but were separated when a massive spirit gun blast was fired in their direction. Kuwabara and Yusuke were closest to Genkai; they decided to stall while Hiei and Kurama thought of something.

'Kurama, what do you suppose we do?' 'I can manipulate the plants in the area; the three of you just need to buy me enough time.' Genkai noticed Hiei run toward her, she figured they'd try to stall with a 3 on 1, but she'd let them believe they had a surprise.

Yusuke was putting up quite a fight for Genkai, he had learned a great deal form his mistakes. There were times when he'd leave himself vulnerable after his attacks, but that gap had decreased. She smirked as soon as she found an opening, building energy into her palm; she collided against Yusuke's chest sending him into a puddle.

"It's going to take more than that to ring you down dimwit, so stop slacking off and face me!"

"That's it grandma, I'm really starting to get pissed off! Kuwabara get out of the way! SPIRIT GUN!"

Kuwabara couldn't hear Yusuke, but he noticed the attack in time to dodge. Genkai was would have been caught off guard, but Yusuke still had a lot to learn about controlling his anger and stealth.

"You fool, we're training, not trying to murder one another," Hiei yelled out to Yusuke before charging Genkai. He fought alongside Kuwabara; two swords were still no match.

'Kurama are you ready yet?' 'Yes, but I'll need you and Kuwabara to keep her in one place.'

Kurama was able to control the dead plants in the area, and just as he was about to attack Genkai, she shot a spirit gun in his direction. Kurama gasped, he could dodge and blow their chance, or go down with Genkai, and he chose the latter. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the hit, but was stunned when it didn't happen. He instead opened his eyes to find Hiei sprawled in front of him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara abandoned their battle when Genkai headed toward the two demons. "He'll be alright. He blocked my attack while protecting both or your vital points. You should take him to Yukina."

Kurama picked up Hiei and heard a faint whisper, "Consider this an apology…" Kurama didn't know if he should be angry or glad.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yukina stepped out of the house when she felt familiar energy. She gasped at the sight, however, "What happened? Please hurry and bring him inside." Kurama hurried inside and set Hiei down on a futon. "Kurama, how did this happen?" "He blocked an attack that was meant for me." Yukina didn't find anything too serious, just a few broken ribs. "He just has a few broken ribs, but he'll recover from it quickly. You can wait in here if you'd like."

Yukina left the room and a guilty Kurama.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hiei awoke a bit too quickly ad was forced to lie back down due to his injury. The last thing he remembered was a flash of energy and then it hit him, 'KURAMA!'

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" "I'd like to ask you the same question, you're not hurt are you?" "Hiei, I'm not the one who took a hit from Genkai's Spirit Gun. Why did you do it?"

Hiei couldn't answer Kurama, how could he say 'I felt guilty about wounding you and I had to make it up to you' he would sound pathetic.

Kurama spoke as though reading his mind, "You had no reason to make it up to me. You aren't guilty for wounding me, I should have been more careful. Get some rest, you'll be needing it." As Kurama got up to leave, Hiei grabbed a hold of his wrist and was about to say something but the rest of their team mates walked in.

Kurama looked at Hiei with an apologetic expression and left him with Yusuke and Kuwabara.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been eight days since the fire demon had taken the hit meant for Kurama, and three days since Kurama confronted Hiei. Kurama currently lay on his bed remembering his most recent encounter with the shorter demon…

"_Hiei, you've been avoiding me, why?" He noticed Hiei's body tense but chose to ignore it. "Don't be a fool Kurama. Is there a reason for you to be here?" __Hiei turned around to look Kurama in the eye. Kurama spoke again, "I haven't received an answer as t why you did it." Hiei turned away quicker than one would expect, but his answer was said in a Hiei-like tone, "We're teammates."_

Kurama still doubted Hiei's answer. He could have sworn the fire youkai was going to tell him something the day he was injured, but he had left him with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

'It's Hiei after all; could I really have expected a different answer on that day?'

Kurama was forced to snap out of his thoughts when his mother knocked on his door.

"Shuichi, you have some guests waiting downstairs."

"Thank you mother, I'll be there soon. Please have them wait a while longer."

Kurama was surprised to say the least; there was a huge cake in front of him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURAMA!"

Kurama couldn't help but smile, all his friends were there…except for Hiei. As though his thoughts were being said out loud Yukina made her way toward Kurama and asked for a minute.

The two stepped out back to the garden and Yukina spoke, "Aniki is going through a 'phase' at the moment. He needs time to sort things out for himself." Yukina spoke again as she made her way back inside, "You and I both know he wishes to be here."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The celebration was rather quiet, considering Yusuke and Kuwabara were there and that even Keiko was letting Yusuke be his 'normal' self. Everyone ate in a comfortable level of noise and the occasional, 'Shiori-san this is amazing food' was heard. Genkai and Koenma made an appearance as well; fortunately a mission was not involved. The day was reaching an end, too quickly for any of them to notice. Little by little each person left and they even picked up after themselves. Kurama should have realized something was wrong sooner, but noticed the situation when only Genkai and Koenma were left.

Koenma spoke first, "It's about Hiei." Koenma received an acknowledgement to continue and Genkai took over, "The idiot set off on a mission by himself, just saying 'it's important I go alone.' He arrived not so long ago, badly poisoned, not even Spirit World Intelligence has information on the poison."

Kurama didn't wait to hear more, "Take me to him."

When the three reached the temple Hiei was yelling in pain; Kurama ran to him leaving the other two behind.

Hiei's vision was blurry, but he recognized the energy, "Kur-agh!"

"Hiei don't move or speak, I need you to stay still."

Hiei obeyed and pointed to the far corner of the room before passing out.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day came and Hiei was glad to see it. He tried to sit up, but strong gentle hands brought him to a lying position once again. Hiei blushed when a familiar red head smiled at him. The smile on Kurama's face faded and tears fell on Hiei.

"Idiot, you could have died! What were you thinking?"

Hiei reached out to Kurama out of instinct, he let his body take control and he brought the fox spirit into an embrace.

Kurama's breath caught in his throat at the unexpected action "Hiei, what…" "I'm sorry fox. I was thinking about you. Reach into my cloak and you'll find out what I mean."

Kurama thought back to yesterday and realized Hiei was pointing at his cloak. He reached inside and brought out a plant.

"Hiei, you risked your life for this. Its poison can kill a person, you should know that. Why did you…"

"Happy Birthday Fox."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Hiei was poisoned and he had started to feel better with the help of Kurama. The two had grown closer and Hiei was thankful for it…somewhat at least. For the antidote to work he had to remain in bed for at least another week and Kurama was not always nice and comforting.

Yes, he would stay by Hiei's side but Hiei knew better than to not follow the fox's instructions to the dot. He had decided to train one day thinking he wouldn't get caught. Unbeknownst to him, Kurama had plants everywhere that monitored his every move. Hiei went pale, he chose not to remember Kurama's punishment. The fox officially became the only person the fire demon would ever fear.

Kurama just happened to be in the room when Hiei lost his hue. "Hiei, you haven't been doing something you weren't supposed to have you?" Hiei wasn't going to be fooled by the beautiful smile; the killer aura made sure of that. "No…" "Good." Just like that the room was normal an the fire demon was able to relax. "Oh by the way Hiei, if you're up for it we can get your body moving again."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two made the garden in Genkai's temple. Hiei noticed two mats on the floor, "Kurama what are those for?" "They're yoga mats." Hiei was oblivious, "They're going to be used during our exercise today." Hiei was skeptical now. "You need to reinforce your body. You've been in bed for weeks and haven't stretched. It'll help, I promise."

Hiei was having some trouble: He had fallen twice, he didn't follow the instruction well and pulled something, and was about to fall again. "How the hell are you supposed to do this crap?" Hiei was getting frustrated and was about to set the damn mat on fire until he felt hands on his chest. Kurama was too close to him, he hoped the other did not notice his bright red face any time soon.

"Hiei, are you alright? Maybe we should call it a day, I don't want you overexerting yourself." The pair did some cooling down exercises. Hiei was getting much better at it and Kurama smiled to himself at how much the fire demon had progressed. Kurama then led Hiei to another room with a large bath tub in the center. Hiei picked up the scent of herbs, "This is another step to recovery. I'll be outside if you need anything."

As soon as the water touched his skin Hiei felt more alive than ever. He wasn't aware of how much being bedridden had affected him until today. His fox was amazing, 'My fox…that will never happen.' His thoughts were stopped short before he hurt himself more. He decided to get out, his fingers were getting pruned. He stepped out and noticed he already had a change of clothes. He stepped out of the soothing water, dried himself off, dressed and decided to head for his room. He found a note on the bed upon entering. '_Lunch is ready. Trust me you are going to need the energy.' _He hated how Kurama was always right. He almost didn't want to head towards the dining room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The closer he got to the dining room the louder the guests got. 'Wait guests?!' He felt a headache start to develop. The rambunctious detective was the first to welcome him, "Hiei, sit down so we could all catch up for lost time!" Hiei glared at Kurama with an -it's too early in the goddamned day to deal with this fool- look. Kurama gave an apologetic smile while giving him his meal. "I nearly died, what else is there to say?" Kuwabara laughed. "So the almighty Hiei was taken down." "Yes, by something powerful at least, you would not have survived even with treatment." "Now Hiei, that is no way to talk to our guests." He had nothing left to say, Kurama was emanating the -I'll kill you vibes- again. Although the two 'fools' would have loved to laugh they were frightened by the red head as well.

"So detective, is there a reason why you decided to grace us with your presence?" "Thank you for asking Hiei. There's a mission only you and Kurama can complete. Koenma should be here with details soon."

A -pop- was heard and there stood Koenma. "Yo. I trust Yusuke did something useful and informed you why I'm standing here." "Yea, I actually did pacifier breath, now hurry up with it. Keiko's gonna kill me if I don't take her shopping." "Ha-ha, somebody's whipped." "You're the last one to talk Kuwabara! What do you call that control Yukina has over you!" "Ahem. As interesting as you personal lives are not, I need to tell Kurama and Hiei about their next mission."

"I'm not your detective Koenma. That's what you have him for." Hiei pointed to Yusuke and turned to walk away. "Hiei if you walk away now you'll be walking away from me as well." Hiei turned to face Kurama. Koenma resumed, "Your task is to deliver Kurama to demon world unscathed. He must return there and choose a mate if he is to remain in control of his territory."


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei turned to face Kurama. Was it possible he'd lose him before he even had him? "Give me a few more days to train and we will depart for the demon realm." Hiei disappeared in a flash, he needed to be alone in order to register everything.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Koenma, I'm not sure if I should thank you or rip your throat out. Why did you have to tell him? I've already chosen my mate and you know that."

"But does he? Now would be the perfect opportunity for you to determine whether or not you made the right choice. I'll be leaving now." Koenma disappeared the same way he arrived. Kurama retreated to his room deciding he should pack accordingly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few days later Hiei kept his word and departed with Kurama. Once the two gained Spirit World's permission they stepped through a gate that would lead them to Demon Realm territory. The two demons walked on in silence. Each had their own reason as to stay quiet, they did not wish to hurt one another nor themselves.

Night began to fall and they decided to set up camp. Hiei took watch much to Kurama's dismay. "It's my job to protect you fox. Go to sleep." Kurama listened to his guard, but couldn't find sleep's embrace until he was sure Hiei would be fine. "We'll switch in a few. Now stop worrying and get some rest."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was no disturbances throughout the rest of the following nights. Hiei was starting to feel uneasy. Three days had passed and no trouble? He shouldn't have questioned it. He felt spirit energy, it was weak, but even weak energy in a large group could cause problems for him and his charge. Kurama had sensed the lower demons, but Hiei couldn't risk getting him involved. "Kurama, stay close and whatever you do, do not fight any of them."

Kurama obeyed and Hiei set off to work.

He finished rather quickly, 50 demons was nothing. But it didn't mean he was fully prepared, he received a few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious. Kurama rushed to heal the shorter male but Hiei pulled himself out of the red head's grip. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." His words sounded harsher than he intended and Kurama felt heavy. "I didn't know a friend needed a reason to worry." Kurama walked away and disappeared before Hiei had a chance to apologize.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I always have to be the one to hurt him?' Hiei didn't need to travel far, he heard Kurama's voice up ahead. The former fox spirit was crying? It only made him feel like a greater ass. Kurama heard approaching footsteps and was ready to attack when necessary but Hiei stopped him. He didn't know what it was he was doing but before he knew it he held Kurama in his arms and buried his face in red tresses.

"Hiei what are you--" "I'm apologizing. It's not that I don't care about you fox. I just don't want to see you worried or hurt, especially over someone like me. What ever happens to me is of no importance, I live only to see your smile." Kurama tightened his hold on the other male. He decided to let go when Hiei ran his fingers through his hair. He let his body take control of his mind and their lips met. Hiei was the first to break contact before it got out of hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, You're here to find your mate, not settle for some lowly demon." "Idiot, I already chose my mate and I made a good choice too." Kurama pulled Hiei onto his lap and resumed where they had left off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They didn't do anything aside from kiss, they still had a mission to see through. They finally reached Kurama's domain. The fox had good taste. "Money." Was all Kurama said in response to Hiei's shocked expression. 'Thieving is more like it.' The closer the new mates got to the territory the more Hiei was amazed. What amazed him more was the number of suitors that littered the entrance to the giant gates. Kurama had taken his form as Yoko and Hiei felt even shorter.

Everyone bowed to the demon they hoped would find them suitable enough for a mate. Hiei just snickered, 'As if they're good enough for my fox.' Hiei didn't like half the looks his fox received. The sorry-assed things were eyeing Kurama as though he were a piece of meat. He was ready to explode but Kurama talked to him through telepathy. -There's no need to resort to violence.- -Easy for you to say. They're trying to get all friendly with you and I don't like it.- Kurama addressed the crowd, "Thank you for showing your interest in me, but you've come only to waste your time." The crowd was beginning to lose their composure. "What the hell is he talking about?" "I'll answer your question by presenting to you my mate," Yoko motioned Hiei to make his way to the center of the hoard of demons with him.

Every single one of them looked pissed. "What the hell is this?" "We traveled far for you only to be sent back?" "Exactly, now leave."

There was a figure looming in the background in amazement. 'I won't let you go that easily Ku-ra-ma."


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei was led to a room once Kurama took his human form. The room was nicely furnished and very spacious. "You will be staying here until our friends arrive." "What do you mean by friends?" "Well Hiei, we still need to go through the proper ceremony before there can be an 'us' and it's only natural to invite everyone who can make it through the gate." "Kurama, did you really mean to choose me? I don't want to get into anything with you if it means you won't be happy." Kurama was speechless, was Hiei really that dense? Kurama took a seat on the bed. "Hiei, there is no one else I would have chosen. You have been my partner through thick and thin and I trust you with my life. It was hard for me to trust again in life after my first fall from love but after I met you I knew you'd never leave me."

That was all Hiei needed to hear and with the doubt gone he gently pushed his soon-to-be lover on the bed and took possession of his lips. The red head pulled Hiei's shirt hoping to feel more of the other's touch but Kurama never got his wish. Hiei's body was no longer pinning him but was sprawled on the floor. Kurama looked to the opposite side of the room and found a man glaring down at Hiei. He bolted out of bed, "Shin what are you doing?" The male completely forgot Hiei was in the room and knelt on one knee to address Kurama, "Master, you are safe now. You need not worry about anyone disgracing you."

Kurama was embarrassed. He helped Hiei up and spoke to Shin, "Shin this is Hiei. He is going to be my mate." "Mate? Master that does not really change things. The two of you are not to participate in such activities until the proper ceremony has taken place." Shin's words struck a cord in the pair and Kurama half-heartedly left the room. "I know, I'll behave." Shin chose to ignore the glare the fire demon was giving him and instructed Hiei regarding the ceremony, "You are not allowed to be in the same room as the master. The master bedroom is strictly off limits to both of you. And you will be fitted for your garments tomorrow afternoon. Your friends should be arriving shortly to aid in the preparations. Do you have any questions?" "Will it be possible for you to show mea round this place?" "Of course."

--xxxxxx--

Hiei memorized the locations to everything around the mansion. The garden and training ground were the spots he made his priority. He was itching to spar with his fox but then he remembered what Shin had said. "Hey

Shin, you mind a little spar?" "Not at all master Hiei, it will be my pleasure."

Shin was almost as good as Kurama--almost. Hiei dodged a kick to the head, "Tell me Shin, who trained you?" Hiei was ready to deliver a high punch but Shin grabbed the smaller male by the wrist, "My master of course." Hiei answered with a 'Hn' and continued his assault.

--xxxxxx--

Kurama was currently lying down in his garden. 'Damn Shin. I forgot he was here. He just had to ruin a perfect moment with his stupid rules.' Kurama was startled by a peck on the cheek. "Hey fox, are you enjoying your daydream? You wouldn't budge when I called you." "Hiei, we aren't allowed in the same room." Hiei chuckled, "I thought you were smarter than that fox. Our garden is located outside not in." Kurama smiled and reached out to Hiei, hoping to continue where they left off but Shin appeared in front of them.

"Masters. There are people outside who wish to see you. One of the appears to be Lord Koenma but the others seem suspicious. Should I tell them to leave?" "It's alright to let them in Shin. They are our friends."

Kurama and Hiei followed Shin inside in order to properly greet their guests.

--xxxxxx--

Yusuke burst through the open door as soon as he heard he was allowed to enter. Shin glared but the detective paid no attention. "Geez you must be loaded! Wow!" Koenma hit him on the head, earning a pleased smile from Shin. "We are not here to act like baboons Urameshi. We are here to celebrate the union of two of our closest friends. Contain yourself. Kuwabara is able to do it, why can't you?" "Yeah Urameshi, why can't you be more like me?" "No thanks, I have no need to be an imbecile." "What did you say!" "So now you're a deaf imbecile!" Yukina and Botan weren't enough to stop them.

Hiei, Kurama, Shin, and Koenma sweat dropped. "This is going to be a long ceremony."


	7. Chapter 7

Much to his dismay, Shin showed Yusuke and Kuwabara to their rooms. The girls were no problem; they were civilized. But at least Yusuke and Kuwabara were able to settle down somewhat due to their amazement of the rooms.

The following afternoon Hiei heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find his sister and Botan carrying sewing supplies. "What is this?" "Oh silly me. We forgot to tell you that we are going to fit you for your ceremony garments." Hiei didn't really believe Shin was serious. "How about you go help Kurama first. I'm sure his are more important." "Sorry nii-chan. But Kurama-san already has his. We did it yesterday."

Hiei smacked his forehead, 'Why me?'

-x-x-x-x-x-

Koenma was having tea with Kurama and the cries of Hiei's protest could be heard through the entire mansion. "Those girls don't know what mercy is. It's a good thing Keiko isn't here, you might not even have a mate."

Kurama chuckled to hide his fear of the scary females. "Thank you for coming Koenma, but was it really necessary to bring the girls?" "Yup, I know they would be handy to keep the both of you in line. And plus, they'll be helpful in keeping you out of danger." "What do you mean by that?" "We got some information on a spy. I can't give you too many details but we'll be watching out for anything. We'll have a few more people joining us so just relax."

Yusuke and Kuwabara entered and tried to distract the red head, but their antics weren't enough to relieve the tension.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Brother you look wonderful!" "See Mr. Grumpy, that wasn't so bad."

"Do not push your luck, I'm only doing this for the fox."

"But really Hiei, you look amazing."

Hiei stood in front of the mirror and admired his sister's and Botan's work. His ceremony attire was black with silver lining. A dragon adorned the back and was done in silver and red. The sash that held it all together was also black with a red dragon emblem on the edges.

"This is really fine silk, I don't want to ruin it."

"That's why we're going to wait outside for you to change back to your normal clothes and once you're done we'll take it."

"That's right, we're going to help you dress for the ceremony as well so we'll keep it safe from you and Kurama's eyes."

Botan and Yukina left Hiei in the room with a smile on his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurama was trying his best to escape his friends and get some time alone with Hiei, but they were around every corner. "Psst, fox get up here." Kurama looked above and found Hiei on the roof of one of the houses and joined his soon-to-be mate. "I've been meaning to ask you something Hiei." "Well, hurry up before we get caught."

Kurama looked away not knowing how to address Hiei, "Fox, there is nothing you should be embarrassed about."

"Right, sorry. It's just that…" Hiei took Kurama's hand in his own to calm the other's nerves. "I wanted to know what form I should take for the ceremony."

"Well, I always thought Yoko would be my ideal partner but, he's not the one I fell in love with.

Kurama smiled, "So you do not mind being married to a human." "Fox, you're more than that to me. I wouldn't change anything about you."

Now that Kurama's worries had been resolved he was about to leave but Hiei stopped him. "What's wrong Hiei?" It was Hiei's turn to look away, "It's just that I hardly see you and I miss you is all." Kurama's heart skipped a beat and he gave Hiei a peck on the cheek making the other blush. "We will be together soon, so do not dwell on the though too much. I should go before someone finds us."

"Ahem." The pair looked up to find Shin. "Master, I do not believe this behavior coming from one such as yourself! Please separate before I am forced to call Lady Yukina and Lady Botan." Both left in a hurry, scared of what might ensue if their friends were to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the ceremony was fast approaching and everyone was getting anxious. Kurama spent most of his time trying to get more information out of Koenma, but the prince refused. The only words Kurama got out of his conversations with him was, "Help will be here shortly, and there is no need to worry."

Kurama began pacing the garden. "What has you lookin' all down?" "Everything, well Koenma mostly. But you shouldn't concern yourself with it." Kurama stopped and turned and found none other than Jin and Touya.

"Jin and Touya. This is quite a surprise, what are you doing here?" Touya spoke, "We're part of your problem solving. Koenma asked for us." "Welcome, thank you. Please make yourselves at home."

"So, who's the lucky lady that you nabbed?" Kurama couldn't help but laugh at Jin's question. "I assure you my future mate is no woman. Didn't Koenma tell you?" The two shinobi shook their heads. "I'm to marry Hiei." "That little guy?! Wow, you must be something to tame that beast. Congratulations!"

"I should congratulate both of you as well. I hear there is a ceremony in the near future for both of you." The two demons blushed, "Thank you Kurama, but could you keep it a secret. Jin and I still haven't gone public." Kurama swore to protect his friends' secret and he led them inside to catch up with the rest of their friends.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Urameshi!" Yusuke didn't have the chance to react fast enough and was knocked down by Jin. "Jin, Touya, what are you guys doing here?" Kuwabara was bewildered. "We came to kill Urameshi." Jin started to laugh at Yusuke and Kuwabara for getting into a fighting stance so quickly, "Jin I had no idea you were able to make jokes."

"But seriously you guys, why are you here?"

"Koenma sent for us. That and we couldn't miss our friends' celebration. Although, we did have second thoughts because we were never properly invited." The room temperature dropped a few degrees. "Just kidding." Yusuke laughed, "Man, that Jin must really be getting to you!" The pair blushed for the second time that day.

Hiei joined in a little later and was assaulted by catcalls from Jin, to his displeasure Yusuke and Kuwabara joined in to embarrass him.

As fun as the teasing was to watch Koenma had to talk with their newly arrived guests.

-x-x-x-x-x-

They found a room in the house Koenma had made sure would not be tampered with. "Lord Koenma, have you found more information for us to work with?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I've had my sources tell me that the target is Kurama. The motives are still unclear, but if they're after Kurama, they're going to want him alive and that leaves Hiei in danger. I have a feeling whoever is responsible is going to attack soon and we need to move the ceremony to an earlier date."

"So what do we have to do besides protectin'?"

"I need both of you to help with the planning and to convince Kurama into moving the date."

Touya and Jin exchanged looks, "That shouldn't be too hard."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I absolutely refuse to change the date. There just isn't enough time to do everything at an earlier time."

"That's why we're here to help."

"Two people aren't enough." "Who said it was only the two of them?"

The three demons turned around and found Shizuru, Keiko, Chu, and Rinku approach.

"Hey, I hope my baby brother isn't causing any trouble for you. I'm mostly here to keep him in check, Keiko is here to keep the other idiot in line, and these two together with us are going to get this thing planned."

Kurama couldn't protest any longer, Shizuru was too scary and the fear of not having a mate by the end of the day scared him more.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Koenma, Shizuru **and **Keiko! I thought it was funny at first, but was it really necessary?"

"Of course it was. They are damage control. You can't have anything nice with Kuwabara and Yusuke able to walk."

The friends stormed in "What's this about Keiko?!" "What's this about my sister?!"

"Kazuma, I'm so glad you cared about me enough to tell me you were going to be gone to attend your friend's wedding." "I swear I was going to tell you eventually Shizuru, I just forgot." "In that case I guess I can forget to not let my hand slip near your head." Kuwabara expected for his sister to hit him but didn't feel the impact.

"But, since this is supposed to be a joyous celebration I won't be angry with you."

"That Sheila is quite the feisty one, she's just my type." Rinku chose to ignore his friend and pointed out Yusuke to change the subject. Yusuke was tackled down for the second time that day.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Shin I'm very sorry for the short notice of arrivals of guests. I hope it's not a problem settling them in. I'd be glad to help."

"It's no trouble master, I have everything ready for the guests. A few have insisted on sharing rooms and that has made things much easier."

"I'm glad to hear that, thank you."

As Kurama was about to leave to check on preparations Shin called out to him. "Please do not be offended by what I am about to say, but are you sure you are making the right decision."

"If you are referring to Hiei Shin, it is none of your concern. I am choosing my happiness."

"I apologize master, it's just that I want what is best for you."

"I understand."

When Kurama left a figure stepped out of the shadows and addressed Shin.

"What was that about Shin. Surely you are not trying to protect Kurama from anything are you?"

"Of course not master. I just wanted to know why he made the mistake of refusing you as a suitor."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll have my way soon."


	9. Chapter 9

The planning was actually going better than Kurama thought it would. There was the occasional explosion and ornament set on fire, but it was going nicely; Hiei was taking part in helping as well.

Kurama found Koenma and asked him if he'd seen anything recently. "Not really," was the only answer he received.

"Kurama, you need to relax." "Touya's right ya know. This is your time to be happy instead of mopping around. We should get Chu to put some drink in ya."

Kurama thought about Jin's suggestion for a while, "He can't even get Shizuru to have a drink with him. What makes you think he'll help me?"

"Easy, he's not trying to get into your pants." Shizuru decided to step into the conversation and steal Kurama for a while.

"So tell me, what's been eating you?" Kurama wasn't sure if he'd be able to talk to Kuwabara's sister.

"Don't worry, I'm not a loud-mouthed buffoon like my brother. And I know there's no one else here that you feel comfortable talking with about your present anxiety. And your greatest concern is your mate, so naturally you want to keep things hidden from him. I think you should talk with him."

"How…" "Intuition." Shizuru left and brought Hiei to where she left Kurama waiting.

"The female said you needed to speak with me." "Hiei her name is Shizuru, but yes, I do need to speak with you."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So why is that a problem?" "Hiei, **we **are in danger and Koenma refuses to tell me the kind of danger we are facing."

"He must have his reasons. Fox, it's not like you to worry over something like this."

"I just don't want to lose you. If I can stop it somehow I want to know so that no one gets hurt." Hiei kissed Kurama to offer comfort; the comfort they were deprived of for too long. "Let's head back, you need to clear your head."

The two walked back hand in hand.

The walk was peaceful; for the first time the quiet was welcomed and Kurama started feeling relief. As they were approaching their friends they heard a scream.

"That sounded like…" "Yukina!" Hiei went ahead of Kurama to his sister's aid.

"Yukina what happened?" Hiei approached the site and was forced to see his friends' lifeless bodies. He turned around to make sure Kurama was behind him and within eyesight. He found Kurama in the grasp of another figure fighting to be released.

"Get your filthy hands off my fox!"

"He was mine first, I'm only taking back what's mine." Hiei darted toward the figure, sword in hand.

"Heh, do you honestly think you can protect him if you couldn't protect your friends? This happened because the two of you can never be happy together; the thought of both of you together is a sin."

Hiei was forced to watch the one person he cared more about than the world was taken away from him and he felt pathetic.

"Hiei, wake up."

Hiei bolted out of his nightmare and found the face of his fox. "Hiei you're crying."

"I think we should call this off. I don't want to lose you and I'm a fool to think I can make you happy."

Kurama held onto Hiei, "What are you talking about?"

"I dram I lost everyone…I dram I lost **you**! It happened because I was selfish and wanted to have you for myself."

"I belong with yo…" "You belong with someone else! Someone worthier!"

Kurama started to shed tears of frustration, "How could you say that to me? I love you Hiei and I can never be with anyone else because they don't complete me like you do! Stop making yourself out to be a worthless piece of trash, I don't care about your past, you're worth more to me than you know and I don't care what anyone else tells you to try to take you away from me."

"I'm sorry fox, but could you give me some time to think."

Kurama let Hiei go not knowing what else to say to make him stay.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurama was glad his friends were nowhere to be seen; he hoped the person he was looking for was alone.

"Shizuru, may I speak with you?" She noticed the tired state the other was in and went with him.

"It's okay to cry." She hugged Kurama and he let the tears flow, not knowing if they'd ever stop.

"I'm sorry it's just that I don't know what to do."

"You don't need to apologize for anything, crying was a good start. Whenever you're ready."

Kurama inhaled and exhaled to relax.

"After you brought Hiei, we both fell asleep and he had a nightmare. He told me everyone died because we wanted to be together and then he left because we can't be together; which by the way is complete nonsense because I know I don't want anyone else and I don't know why he's being such an idiot; I seriously don't know how man times I've told him that I don't care…"

"Kurama, you need to take another breath and not let it all out at once, that's hazardous."

Kurama was able to explain himself perfectly half an hour later. He was grateful Shizuru had so much patience. "He really loves you and he needs to figure out for himself how much you really love him. I don't know where he comes from, but I can tell he's not one to trust his feelings or others. He's been hurt and because he's 'tainted' he doesn't want to ruin the only beautiful thing in his life."

"…" "Intuition." "Thank you." "There's no need for that." She started to walk away, "You'd be patient too if you had Kazuma for a brother, but you have someone hard-headed yourself. It's cute, the way you lose your demeanor for him, you're doing good."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Female I need to speak with you." "The name is Shizuru." She turned around expecting to find some thug but found the missing fire demon instead.

"So what seems to be the problem."

"I'm an idiot." "That's a start."

Shizuru listened to another set of problems and wondered how she was approachable.

"You need to get him back." "It's not that simple; I'm not worth his time."

"How can you say that with a straight face? He is madly in love with you and you are pushing him away. He had the opportunity to choose any one as his future partner and he chose you. Without you he's nothing, right now he is emotionally torn and without him so are you. Stop making excuses and just accept that you're not worthless because you have friends believe it or not. So go find Kurama and tell him you're a fool and that you're sorry."

"Thank you."

Shizuru smiled, "From you that's a lot. He's waiting in the garden."

Hiei left feeling lighter and Shizuru went in search of Chu. "I need a drink."


	10. Chapter 10

Hiei went in search of Kurama, but as fast as he was, he needed to take his time to choose his words. His thoughts just made him feel like a bigger moron and he gave up.

He made it to the garden faster than he expected and his heart pounded against his chest. He was beginning to doubt Shizuru's words and didn't know if Kurama would take him back after what he said to him. Hiei found Kurama sleeping beside his favorite roses and took a seat next to him placing the other's head on his lap.

The fire demon stroked his fox's hair not wanting to be apart from him. "Fox, I'm an idiot and I'm sorry. What I said to you was said in fear and I shouldn't have tried to push you away. I spoke with the oaf's sister Shizuru; I'm surprised they're related. Anyway, the point is I don't want to leave you ever again because I know we complete each other."

Seconds passed before Hiei found himself flat on the ground and Kurama hovering above him. "Fox what are you doing?" "This," was the only thing said and Kurama crushed their lips together. Hiei felt something warm fall on his face and noticed tears forming in Kurama's eyes, "I'm just happy you didn't leave." "I'm sorry I made you cry." They stayed in each other's arms until the sun went down.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where have you two been? We've been looking all over for you?" Yukina rushed toward the couple but Shizuru assured her they needed the time alone.

"Have any of you seen Shin?" Touya answered, "We haven't seen him since yesterday."

Kurama was curious as to where Shin had disappeared, 'It must have been after he questioned me about Hiei.' He chose to dismiss the man's disappearance and joined his friends.

Kurama talked to no one in particular as he paced his room, "Will today be a good day for the ceremony or should I wait for tomorrow. Everything is done and Koenma did say to do it as soon as possible. Argh."

He heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" "It's me Koenma."

Kurama rushed to open and let the prince inside. "Well Kurama, I've given it a lot of thought and I figured I'd tell you everything. Shin is a spy."

Kurama looked at Koenma as if he was crazy. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Shin has been a servant of mine for years, I would have noticed if he was a spy."

"The Shin that has been serving you is his twin brother. I still don't know who sent him, but his disappearance can be explained. Shin was murdered weeks after you took refuge in the human world. The Shin we've been communicating with has had contact with another source and Jin caught him. He left after being discovered."

Kurama was deep in thought, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Start the ceremony. Our imposter no doubt retreated to advance his attack. With you and Hiei formally bound you'll become stronger."

Koenma left and Kurama was even more frustrated. The ceremony was supposed to be a celebration not an obligation. He felt trapped, he loved Hiei and wanted to be with him but with the sudden events the ceremony felt too rushed and he didn't want that.

"What am I supposed to do!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurama decided on waiting two days in order to relax. Hiei understood his reasons and it was all he needed. The ceremony was to take place in two days and everyone got to work.

Each person was assigned a task and was required to switch if needed.

Shizuru was placed on kitchen duty with her favorite person in the whole world. "Botan what the hell is up with these arrangements? why am I stuck with him?!" Botan looked over at Chu, "Well you see Shizuru he's the only one here that can actually cook. Both of you are perfect for the job."

"What about Keiko, her parents own a restaurant, doesn't that automatically make her qualified." "It might, but you've been working in one also as the head chef."

"How do you know about that?" "Oh would you look at the time, I've got to run."

Shizuru was pulled back from the waist before she could go after Botan. "Give the girl a break, we've got a feast to prepare."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Jin and Touya were bored; their task was finished and they wanted to go off somewhere to be alone but escaping without being noticed was difficult. They settled for helping the rest of their friends.

"Jin you are not helping me at all. You're taking away my job, what am I supposed to do?" "Sorry Urameshi, but I'm beyond bored. Why don't you go help Kuwabara?" "Touya took over his job." "Then I guess you're out of luck." Yusuke was defeated, he figured he'd go bother Keiko.

"Please." "Yusuke go away." "But Jin took my job away, can I please help you?"

Yukina smiled, "Keiko please let him help, I'm sure he won't be a problem." "Ok Yusuke you could help; keep in mind that if you mess anything up you are out of here."

Yusuke managed to survive the tasks of decorating tables until Kuwabara showed up. Keiko and Yukina kicked them out of the area.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rinku was helping Kurama pick flowers. He didn't do much and he was glad. Kurama handed two flowers to Rinku one blood red the other a silvery white. "What are these for?"

"These are for Hiei and I to wear, I need you to take very good care of these Rinku."

Rinku reached for the two flowers careful as to not crush them.

Keiko was sent to cover Shizuru's shift being told "Chu might get torn to shreds." When Keiko reached the kitchen she found Shizuru covered in flour and laughing? "Umm…Shizuru, I came to take over for you." "It's alright, I'm good here," she patted Chu on the shoulder, "This guy's not so bad. You could help us if it's not too much trouble."

The three finished before Jin and Touya could take over the work of another group.


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to say that this sounded way better in my head. I'm sorry if it's crappy, but don't let that stop you from reading it.

* * *

The day was beautiful, the weather perfect, and the planning flawless. The only thing or person missing was Kurama. Hiei stood at the altar waiting, Koenma as the 'priest' stood nervously behind the podium. Botan came rushing toward him and whispered something in his ear. He turned to Hiei and reassured the fire demon everything was all right.

Botan disappeared and reappeared three times before she took a seat. Music played letting the guests know whatever happened had been resolved and down the isle flowers started blooming. Everyone craned his or her necks trying to get a better view of Kurama as Shizuru led him down. Hiei couldn't help but be captivated by the fox's beauty. He was wearing all white and his hair was elegantly tied back. Kurama took his place next to Hiei and smiled warmly.

"We're here today to celebrate the union of Hiei and Kurama. Two demons bound by destiny and love. Will each of you please share your vows."

"Hiei, I found not only a friend but a partner in you. I entrust my heart and my soul to you and want nothing more than your love and understanding. In you I found a place to belong and wish to stay there."

"Kurama, I too have found more than a friend in you. You are my confidant and my partner. I feel safe around you and will gladly give my life for your happiness. You had my heart and soul before I realized it and I could not have found a better place for myself. We have been through thick and thin together and you are the only one I would choose to go through the hardest and simplest parts of life with."

The guests were crying, not even Yusuke could hold back the tears.

Rinku handed Kurama and Hiei a flower, Hiei receiving the silvery white one and Kurama the blood red flower; the flowers bloomed and presented matching rings.

Once the rings were exchanged Koenma handed them a knife. "The final step to your union is a blood contract. Blood is shared along with love and you become one. Take this knife and create a slit on your right palm. Once that is done you may join hands."

The demons cut their palms and held their right hands together .

"The left is a sign of your love and the right is a sign of your bond. With that done you may seal the bond with a kiss."

Kurama thought Hiei would be shy in front of the crowd but was the first to take initiative. Jin, Yusuke, and Chu forgot their tears and started whistling at the fire demon's gutsy move.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The ceremony was followed by dinner and a dance. The new couple wanted to dance with each other but their friends kept stealing them from one another. Shizuru was dancing with Kurama and Yukina with Hiei; the two females were slowly approaching each other and let the couple join at the start of a slow song.

"Fox, the stone on the ring, where did you get it from." "The day we had a fight, you were crying and shed a couple of stones. Only I know about them and the trust you had to cry in front of me made me appreciate their beauty and yours more." Hiei disregarded his shyness for the second time that day and kissed Kurama in front of their friends.

After the dance Kurama decided to add a human tradition of throwing a bouquet of flowers into the crowd of guests. After a few tease throws Kurama sent the flowers flying and Shizuru and Chu caught them at the same time. The two looked at each other and blushed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The celebration continued past midnight and little by little people started disappearing into their rooms. Kurama and Hiei were the last ones left and Kurama led Hiei into the forest. They stopped at a clearing where another house stood.

"What's this?" "This is for us to not wake any of our guests." It took Hiei a few minutes to take in his mate's words; when it finally hit him he blushed.

Kurama led him inside and into a nicely furnished room; he started to undress but Hiei stopped him. The fire demon picked him up and carried him to the bed where he began to trail kisses down his neck while slowly undoing the others garments to continue his assault on the newly shown skin.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The clothes they wore quickly became a pile on the floor and there was nothing left between them. Hiei admired the beauty writhing beneath him and left bite marks on the flawless skin enjoying the moans that escaped his fox's mouth at the action.

Hiei hesitated, feeling insecure but one kiss from Kurama pushed any second thought out of his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiei was the first to wake up and smiled, feeling like the luckiest demon in the world. He gently moved loose strands of hair from his lover's face and blushed at the beautiful face in the sunlight. Kurama woke and kissed the fire demon.

"Fox, you're too good looking for your own good. I don't know how I managed to contain myself for so long." Kurama laughed, "I just hope they didn't hear us back at the main house." Hiei blushed, "You're very cute when you blush." The hue darkened and the two stayed in bed for a few more hours.

The couple made a public appearance and found everyone cleaning last night's mess. They finished in a couple of hours and sat down for breakfast. Shizuru and Chu walked out of the kitchen with scrambled eggs, pancakes, and fruit salad.

Kuwabara sent glares at Chu every chance he got and Hiei did the same to him. "See Hiei, he is just as over protective of his sister as you are." "Fox, it is **not** the same thing."

After breakfast Shizuru, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara went back home; they congratulated the newly weds one last time before stepping into a portal.

Chu broke into tears at the leave of Shizuru and Rinku had to deal with the sobbing all the way back home. Koenma, Jin, and Touya were the last to leave in case anything suspicious was to happen.

Kurama had a hard time convincing the three that things were going to be fine, but Koenma talked him into taking a device that would give them a direct link to his office if anything "funny" happened.

They had the rest of the day to themselves and they enjoyed every minute of it.


	12. Chapter 12

The days that passed brought nothing but peace. The couple felt they had nothing to fear, but as a safety measure they still trained with their friends back in human world. It was important they kept their fighting skills in top condition, they were demons living in demon realm and a slip in defense could lead to anything.

They returned home exhausted from a mission and found their front door open. They didn't want to immediately alert Koenma so they entered with caution and Kurama found Shin leisurely sitting on the couch.

"I'm glad you're safe master. I was so worried when I found the door open, but I'm glad both of you are safe."

Kurama and Hiei were waiting for the other male to make a move before they drew their weapons.

"Shin, where have you been for the past weeks? You missed the ceremony."

Shin's expression changed, "Master, this is no time for jokes. Certainly you don't mean to tell me you married that." Hiei snarled and was about to attack but was sent hurling to the wall by a tall figure.

"So the proud Yoko Kurama united with a demon mutt. That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard."

Kurama recognized the voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? You and I were meant to be together. I did not stand in line as a suitor to be discarded for this trash. I am taking you with me."

"Over my dead body." Hiei unsheathed his sword and did his best to land a hit. It didn't help that the man before him kept mocking him and addressed Kurama the whole time.

A blast of wind shot through the door and Touya ran in with Jin trailing behind him.

Shin alerted his master and both disappeared.

"Looks like we came just in time, are both of you alright?" "Thank you for coming, but how did you know?" "We were in the vicinity."

-x-x-x-x-x-

It took Kurama a while to get Hiei to talk once the shinobis left. "Hiei…" 'silence.' "It' not your fault." "Not my fault? How is it not my fault? I'm weak Kurama, if those two hadn't arrived I would have lost you. I'm not strong enough to protect you, I'm useless!"

"No you are not! We were caught off guard and we came home tired from a difficult mission. I know if your head was clear and you were well rested you would have easily taken that man down." Hiei wanted to believe Kurama, but his self-doubt took over his better judgment.

Hiei refused to face Kurama the whole day and although he joined the fox in bed, he kept his back turned to him all through the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After the attack, their friends would occasionally visit and Hiei hardly spoke. Yusuke tried his best to annoy the demon but the moodiness of the man was to thick and he ignored the spirit detective until he left.

"Hiei, this isn't like you to be so quiet around me." Kurama started massaging his mate's shoulders and the smaller male relaxed for the first time in weeks. "I can't forget what happened. I'm losing it fox, I can't focus on the more important things." Kurama kissed his neck, "Would you like me to help you forget?" The mischief tone of the voice was enough to entice Hiei and throw all caution to the wind.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiei had fallen into a deep sleep and Kurama was glad. He decided to let the sleeping man rest before he got any ideas and took a walk to the garden. The plant Hiei brought him for his birthday was growing nicely and he sat to admire it. His peace was disrupted when a powerful force knocked him on his back and he was held down by an enormous strength.

"You've been having fun with him haven't you? I can smell him on you. It's a shame he got to you before I did."

The fox spirit swung at the figure looming over him and put some distance between them.

"What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to consider a better future for yourself. Come with me and you will have everything you have ever wanted and more. I can fulfill your desires."

"I have more than I will ever need inside that house. I have someone who loves me for who I am and a person who will not use me to gain power."

The man laughed. "You have grown soft; it's pathetic. Have you forgotten that I have the power to strip you of your happiness. I can take that joy you relish in every night and crush it if I pleased. But," Kurama focused his attention on the man, "once I do that, you can never get it back."

He drew his rose whip, "You will leave him out of this. I need him to live."

"Then come with me and he will not be harmed." "I will go, but you must give me time."

"That's a good fox."

The weight of his heart brought Kurama to his knees and he felt helpless.

Kurama had never felt more miserable in his life. He was keeping the biggest secret from his lover and the other never suspected anything could be wrong. Hiei thought the attack was finally receiving the fox's attention, so he wasn't too worried; he felt his fox would naturally tell him if anything was troubling him.

After the incident Kurama was constantly on the verge of tears around his lover, never being able to tell him of his confrontation with the man who threatened their lives. He would escape questioning when Hiei caught on to his discomfort around him by saying "it's nothing you should worry about."

The day arrived when the former thief decided he would sever the bonds that held them together instead of forcing the fire demon to suffer.

They sat in their favorite spot in the garden, in each other's arms, surrounded by their favorite rose bushes. "Will you ever judge me if I decide to suffer to protect you?"

"What are you talking about?" The comfort Hiei found in his mate did not allow him to find meaning in the question.

"Will you ever hold anything against me?" "Of course not." Kurama kissed Hiei passionately before speaking again.

"Please know that I will always love you and no one else. I am yours forever, and I hope you find it in you to forgive me some day." Hiei's eyes went wide as he stared at the sword that pierced through his stomach.

Kurama stood up, "Yusuke should be here after I leave, but before you die. I'm sorry, please don't come after me." Tears streamed down the fox's face as Hiei yelled for him to return but Kurama couldn't turn back anymore; he betrayed the only person that gave him his heart and he threw it away to protect him.

* * *

"That was quite the show, I am impressed." Kurama felt arms wrap around his waist and lips close to his neck but he pulled away, "I am not yours to touch. I will never give you my body."

The fox wasn't a fool, he understood his tormentor's arrangements were to make him his, but he could never belong to another. He trained day and night to one day defeat his captor and claim his place by the fire demon once more.

So...I'm done! It's not entirely over because A Traitor's Love continues where this left off! If you want more and haven't read it, do so. You don't have to really, but it'll take you out of the dark.


End file.
